I'll never lose you again
by TheUniversalDreamer
Summary: 6 years ago Natsu thought he lost his best friend Lisanna to a car crash.Upset Natsu tries to leave that in the past, the present Natsu now 16 is getting a new student in his class.He sees her and can not believe his eyes who it is.But there is a catch,she doesn't remember her past but her name does ring a bell.Will she get her memory back or just disappear into Natsu's struggle.
1. Chapter 1

Hey **guys this is my first fanfic so give me your honest opinion!**

* * *

Chapter 1: I missed you

'' _Let's be best friends forever'' said Lisanna._

 _''Ok, then just so we can never forget close your eyes!'' said Natsu._

 _Lisanna hesitantly obeyed thinking he might trick her, then she felt something hit her hand was small but round and had a chain attached to it as she felt the cold metal hit her hands._

 _''Ok now open.'' said the pink-haired 9 year old._

 _The white-haired 9 year old opens her hazel eyes to find a locket that was simple and yet defined._

" _It's beautiful Natsu!" said Lisanna_

 _While blushing madly he said ''Look inside.'' almost to a whisper._

 _She giggled madly at the sight, but nonetheless opened it to find a picture of her and him smiling at each other._

 _''I'll always treasure this to the day I die."_

* * *

Suddenly a now 16 salamander wakes up with a single tear running down his face.

"Why did you leave me so soon?" he muttered with a scowl on his face.

He suddenly remembered the last time he saw her…

* * *

" _Where are you going?'' asked a now 10 year old Natsu._

" _I told you silly, I'm going to a beach house for the week will Mira and big brother Elf!''_

 _said the now 10 year old Lisanna._

" _Well please remember to call me every day!" he said_

" _Well, well do you actually feel concerned about me?Awww that's so sweet!" she giggled, he however was blushing so madly he was more pink than his hair._

 _After she stopped having her laughing fit she hugged him goodbye._

" _See you soon!" she yelled as she drove away._

 _That soon however didn't come…_

" _News reports say that only 2 of the victims bodies were found." said the reporter said as the TV flashed a picture of a smashed car with 2 body bags out to its side on the ground._

" _The victims names are Mira and Elfman Strauss." The reporter spoke._

" _The little sister of the 2 siblings however is still-"_

 _Natsu turned the tv off, at first he stood there blankly, then after processing what the news reporter said,_

" _Why?...WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!"_

* * *

He then shoved that memory into the back of his head dreading that memory and hoping to forget.

It was time for school and he doesn't need to have tears streaming down his face.

"Dammit! I'm gonna' be late!" He growled and quickly dressed as he read the time.

"7:15" he had only 10 minutes to get dressed and 5 minutes to get to school.

As he put on has school uniform he finished his look with his scarf his dad gave him before he died.

He bolted down the street at full speed hoping to get to the school grounds.

He checked his watch " _2 minutes."_ he thought.

He hit the school grounds not stopping and all the way to his class with 30 seconds to spare.

"Well, what took you so long ya salamander!" said a guy with dark navy blue-hair.

"Shut up ya stripper!" said the so-called salamander.

"Don't call me that at school man or people will get the wrong idea."he pouted at Natsu.

"Well it's your fault that you got the name Gray!" Natsu exclaimed

"Oh yeah well-"

"CLASS! settle down we have a new student." announced the teacher.

"Hai!Sensei!" exclaimed the class.

"Come on in!" the teacher said.

The door slowly opened…

"Alright class, this is…"

* * *

 **And cliffhanger, as I said this is my first one it is a little short but I will make it longer. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back and I'm going to make this one longer than the last so enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright class this is Lisanna Strauss,please introduce yourself."said the teacher.

She started it off with a welcome."Hello every-"

She stopped and saw his hair, _pink?huh kinda like the person in my locket._

He however saw her and she didn't look like the Lisanna he knew but the name hit him like a brick to the face.

He thought _No way that it's her._ But then again not a lot of people have that name.

He put his head down to process what was going then to look up to see her staring at his eyes.

 _What a weird color_ she pondered where she seen those eyes before.

"Ahem!" announced the teacher "Are you done gawking at that excuse of a student?"

She blushed "I was not gawking I was…." but she trailed off as she took a seat next to him.

 _That's it I'll talk to her after class!_ He thought and had determination behind it.

After class he stood up and walked to the front of her desk and stared at her until she spoke "Yes can I help you?"

He stepped back giving her some room "Sorry but can I ask you a few questions?"

She nodded and he beckoned her to follow however is a new student and like all new students she got swarmed by other students asking her questions.

Some questions were trivial like where she came from while others were personal and just left them unanswered.

She then heard a booming voice that yelled "MOVE!"

The crowd separates to find a salamander with an angry flare in his eye.

She looked around the crowd with terrified looks.

She didn't know but Natsu was known not only for his hair but also his strength and that he has never lost a fight.

Out of nowhere he grabbed her by the hand and took her to the roof of the school.

"Now ask away!"she blurted to him

Now to be honest he had no questions at the time but he noticed a familiar locket around her neck and had the perfect question.

"Where did you get that?" He asked

"I got it from a friend years ago." she answered

"Can I see what's inside?" He asked

"Sorry but what's inside this is personal and it won't open since a few years ago."

"What happened a few years ago?"

She stood in silence then blurted "Why do you care so much about this locket?"

"I GAVE IT TO YOU!" He yelled

Silence….

" What are you talking about I can't remember you in my life at all." She said

He stopped and stared _but I swore that you were her._

"Or you might have been." she whispered

"What do you mean might have been." he said

Before she could answer the bell rang and she said "I can't explain it now but let's talk about later."

As she walked past him he stood there, his mind ripping apart _that has to be her there is no other way._

 _I tell her later._

He then noticed a single tear going down his face.

 _It has to be her._

He then then left for class.

But little did they know that a ear was listening and the face that the ear was attached to had a wide grin across it.

A plan was forming in their head and it is was about to take action.

Later that day it was the end of the day and everyone was leaving the campus except for a few people and a pink head at the gate waiting for Lisanna so he could finish the conversation with her.

 _What's taking her so long?_

Then he spotted her coming out the doorway but not alone.

A 3rd year was next to her asking if she could come with him.

He was tall and had a little muscle, he had a weird hairstyle with black hair reaching down his back and metal covering his face. But the face he had was a smirk as he tried to take her by the hand.

"Get away from me!" She blurted

"Why should I?"He exclaimed

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think your doing?"said an infuriated Natsu.

"Why do you care it's none of your business." said the 3rd year unaffected by Natsu's stare.

The 3rd year was asking for it and Natsu gave one punch and sent him flying back at an almost inhuman distance.

"Hey! What's your name?"yelled Natsu to the now bruised in the face 3rd year.

"Gajeel!Why do you ask?"said the now named Gajeel.

"Because if you don't leave I'll be able to at least know what to put on your gravestone!"yelled Natsu.

"Fine, doesn't matter I was just following orders."mumbled Gajeel.

He slowly walked away giving a look at the salamander.

"You'll pay for this!" Gajeel yelled

"And I'll be waiting!"Natsu shot back

Natsu went to Lisanna "are you OK?"

She jumped as he asked the question then nodded.

"Ok, now come on and let's talk"Natsu said with a grin

 _He's really cute when he grins,Wait a minute did I just think that?_ Lisanna then blushed a little and followed the pinky down the street….

* * *

 **And that's the end of that. Who is this mysterious person. And should Gajeel stay a bad guy? Please comment below for more. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's the next chapter, please comment and give me ideas!**

* * *

"So, who was that third year that was messing with ya'?" asked the pinky

"I don't know he just appeared out of nowhere as I was leaving." Lisanna said

"Ok we are here." Natsu said

She looked to where Salamander was walking and she then saw it, a house, no a mansion big enough for a king.

She stood there gaping at the sight.

"Are you done looking or are you coming inside?" He asked

"Sorry, I'm coming!"

* * *

"So explain yourself!" Lisanna spoke

The both were seated on his couch in the living room. It wasn't very decorated and was simple with little things here and there.

"Huh?"

"Don't give me that, how could you have a house like this?" She exclaimed

"Well my dad was a very important man and the jobs he did earned him a lot." Natsu said

"What was his job?"

"Don't know he was rarely around so I really couldn't talk to him about it."

"Well where is he now?"she asked hesitantly

"I don't know, about 3 years ago he just up and left without even saying goodbye." He said with a deeper and yet soft voice.

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't be questioning you about that."

"It's fine, now anyways tell me, where did you get that." He spoke while pointing at the locket.

"Ok well…."

* * *

 _Lisanna woke up to her laying on the ground next to a car that was smashed into a tree._

" _Where am I?" She spoke_

 _She suddenly remembered her brother and sister and called for them,_

" _MIRA! BIG BROTHER ELF!"_

 _No answer._

 _The car!_

 _She walked up to it only to find that Mira halfway out of the car through the wind shield while her big brother was laying back, his forehead bleeding uncontrollably._

 _She screamed, not from being scared but from being terrifying upset over their deaths._

 _She then ran into the woods._

 _She didn't stop running nor crying._

 _She stopped and started panting,_

" _Why did his happen."_

" _Why…"_

 _She then saw it,_

 _The locket dangling from her neck._

 _She opened it and saw her and her best friend inside it,_

 _Well most of it._

 _Half of the picture was gone so it only showed her and some other person with pink hair._

" _Why can't I remember who that is?"_

 _She then kept walking forward through the forest until she saw a small town…._

* * *

"Then when I got there a woman came up to me and asked, "Are you lost?"

"She took me in and raised me"

"I thank her even till this day" she shedded a single tear

"What was her name?" Natsu asked

" Her name was Ur."

"I try but I can't remember a lot from back when I was a kid so I tried looking for who was in the locket."

"Yet the only pink head around here was you." She chuckled

It was now now Natsu's turn to shed a tear.

"Lisanna, now it's my turn to tell you my story." He said

And he started telling his side…..

* * *

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed

"Yeah, I couldn't stop beating myself up about it."

"So that was why you reacted like that when you saw me!"she said

"I want to help you get your memories back."

"Why, why would you do that for me?"

"Silly, we are best friends aren't we? This is what best friends are for." He smirked

She jumped at him, he was startled and fell back on the couch inches away from each other and she spoke into his ear…

"Thank you."

* * *

"You got him to punch you!" A dark form spoke

"Yeah and trust me he ain't no softie"spoke a familiar metal head

They were in an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of the city, it was rundown so there were holes in walls and plants blooming from the cracks.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway what I'm more concerned about was the girl. Did you do want I asked?"the figure scowled

"Yeah I got the bug in her schoolbag."

"Good!" The figure then put on a mischievous grin

"Why do you care about this girl so much anyways?" Gajeel questioned

"Well let's just say a few years ago she was the one that got away."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore because we're done with each other after you pay up!"

"Very well,please take the money and go!"

The figure then tossed a suitcase containing a few million yen.

"It was a pleasure doing business!" Gajeel grunted

"See you around."

Gajeel left the building

"Now what's your next move Little Lisanna?"

* * *

Natsu woke up staring at the clock

"NOT AGAIN!"

He starting getting ready and was rushing to fix himself up.

"Damn it I'm not going to eat breakfast today." He spoke while putting on his scarf

He sighed while remembering last night…..

* * *

" _Thank you"_

 _Lisanna sat up, Natsu following blushing madly while trying to hide his race._

" _Oh my it's getting late!" She exclaimed_

" _I'll walk you home!" he said_

" _You don't have to!"_

" _I insist!"_

" _Fine but let my repay you!"_

" _Repay me how?" he questioned_

" _I'll start buy walking with you to school every morning."_

" _Uh..ok!" He said_

" _But how is this repaying me?"_

" _Shouldn't you feel honored to have your friend walk with you to school?"she huffed_

" _Fine then by all means!" He joked_

 _She smiled_

* * *

" _Damn I love when she smiles"_ he thought

He blushed then tried to get the thought out of his head

He heard a knock on his door

"NATSU!HURRY UP OR WE'LL BE LATE!"Lisanna yelled

"I'M COMING!" He yelled back

He opened the door to see her smile,

"Shall we go?"

* * *

 **Bam now that was awesome now guys don't forget to leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Oi, Natsu!"

"What Gray!"Natsu shot back

"I saw you walking to school with the new transfer student,"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, are you to going out or something?"

Natsu gave a menacing glare to his idiot of a friend and spoke,

"What about you and Juvia?Did you confess to her yet?"

Gray stood there, staring at Natsu

"Are you crazy!I don't like her like that!"He said while giving a hint of pink off of his rather pale skin.

"Dude she has been your friend forever now!Just go out with her already!"Natsu smirked

"No way not in a million years would I-"

"GRAY-SAMA!"The 2 boys heard and knew she was coming.

Gray paled

"Natsu,"

"What?"He questioned

"Help me!" Gray shuddered with the most frightened face,Natsu laughing crazily while holding tears

"Sorry dude, you're on your own."Natsu said in-between the bursts of laughter

" .hell!"

Gray bolted to the back of the classroom trying to hide by blending in

Suddenly the door slammed open and a girl with dark blue hair and a scary grin on her face.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is here."Juvia spoke

She looked around, scanning the classroom looking for her beloved.

She spots him in the very back of the room trying to look as indiscreet as possible.

"Gray-sama, there you are!"Juvia squealed

Gray however was sweating uncontrollably while trying to give a happy smile

"Hey Juvia!" Gray awkwardly said

"Gray-sama, Juvia wants you to take her to the new restaurant afterschool it opened up just down the road."she giggled at Gray's smile,he however was freaking out on the inside.

 _What am I going to do!?_

"Hey, how about Natsu and that new girl with us."Gray blurted out

Natsu overheard what they were talking about and froze,

He turned to Gray and gave him the "You're gonna pay" look.

"That sounds wonderful! Juvia agrees that it is a splendid idea!" Juvia said excitedly.

"Natsu would you please join us?"Juvia asked

"Ughhh…..fine."Natsu scowled

"Yay, meet us there at 5:00 and don't forget to invite the new girl!"

 _What am I going to do!?_ Natsu thought

* * *

As class was going Lisanna noticed that a certain salamander was staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

At first she thought something was on her face and blushed " _Oh my god this is so embarrassing!"_ She thought and tried to wipe her face off.

" _Uggghhh…..how am I gonna ask Lisanna?"_ Just the thought made him blush

He stares at her and she turns and sees him and stares back,

She then blushed and wiped her face " _What is she blushing for?"_

* * *

The bell rings signaling the students that school is over,

"Lisanna!" Natsu yelled as he ran up to her as she was nearing the school gate.

"Yes Natsu what is it?"she asked

"Woah!"

"Why did you say woah?"

"How did you know I was about to ask you a question?" Natsu's stupidity knows no bounds

Lisanna giggled at what he just asked and said "No reason!"

"I...uh..have something to...ask." Natsu said nervously, beads of sweat rolling down his neck and he was blushing which was very noticeable.

"Go..'giggle'..ahead and ask away!"still laughing but was knocked down to a snicker.

"Willyougooutwithme!?" He blurted

"Huh?"

"Wait let me rephrase that I mean will you go with me and a couple of friends to the new restaurant down the road."

Silence…..

"Sure...why not!"

He smiled "Let's go!"

* * *

They walked down the road to see the new restaurant, waiters from inside are standing outside welcoming customers as they walk in.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Said the waiter

"Hello!"Lisanna said

Natsu just scowled

"Do you guys want a table all to yourselves!"

Natsu blushed "No..we are meeting up some friends!"

"Ok then please come in!" The waiter said with a smile

* * *

The inside was beautiful with cobblestone floors and wooden walls, the support beams were made of wood and stood tall with vines going down them and leaves sprouting from those vines, it made it feel natural.

The windows were decorated with plants surrounding them and the window itself had a simplistic yet beautiful design in the glass.

The entire restaurant combined old and new into something amazing.

"Oi Natsu, Over here!" Natsu looked to see Gray and Juvia who was clutching his arm not letting it go.

Natsu and Lisanna both went over to the crazy couple seated by the window.

"This place is amazing!"Lisanna spoke to start a conversation.

"Juvia agrees!" Juvia commented

"It's something!" Gray agreed

Natsu grunted "Yeah."

"Hello! My name is Lucy and I will be your waitress!"

Everyone turned to see a blonde waitress with caramel colored eyes and a warm smile greeting them.

"Hello I'm Lisanna nice to meet you!" She was the first to introduce herself

Then Juvia "Hi I'm Juvia!"

Then Gray "Hell I'm Gray."

Natsu just stared at his shoes

"Natsu, introduce yourself!" Lisanna pouted

"I'm Natsu!" He said gruffly

"What can I get you?" Lucy asked

"Actually I have a question!" Lisanna asked

"Sure, go ahead!"

"Where did the name come from?"

Lucy inhaled deeply to state her answer but was stopped abruptly by a man who looked as though he was older than well, everyone! He was also as small as a child but jumped up on a table and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"I can answer that!" He said, his voice gruff but gentle

"You see this place was named because it's full of mystery like the fairy itself! We don't even know if fairy's have tails but we work here because we have a feeling that one day the answers can come from the smiling faces we see when they are satisfied! That is why we named this place Fairy Tail!"

The old man jumped of the table and walked to the door in the back that said 'staff only'

"Woah what an awesome story!" Said a now awestruck Natsu

"Who was that?" Gray asked

"That was our manager and the owner of the restaurant Makarov." Lucy spoke

"What an awesome guy!"Natsu announced

Everyone laughed

* * *

"Thanks for coming, come again!" Lucy waved at the crowd of students walking away

They all walked down the street on the way to there homes.

"Bye, Lisanna it was nice meeting you!" Juvia yelled

"Bye you guys!" Gray announced

Both of them parted ways leaving Natsu and Lisanna alone.

"That was fun!" Lisanna announced

"Uh huh!" Natsu agreed

"Thanks for inviting me Natsu!" Lisanna grinned

"Anytime, just ask!" Natsu said

"I just might take you up on that!"

Natsu blushed

Then the conversation was cut short when they heard a meow.

They traced it to a cardboard box, inside the box was a tiny blue cat!

"Awww! He's so cute!" Lisanna said

Natsu looked at it with a smirk "What should we name it?"

"Huh?" Lisanna stared at Natsu

"Well I'm not going to leave him here and I'll take care of him since I live by myself!"

"You will, thank you Natsu! Who new you can be a responsible person!"

Natsu responded with a chuckle

"I'll think I'll name him Happy!"

Natsu looked at her,

"Why Happy?"

"Because...well….l look at his face!"

Natsu looked down to the cat to see a happy faced cat staring back at him.

Natsu bursted out laughing "Well it seems cats can smile! Fine Happy it is!"

Lisanna picked up the blue cat up and carried him all the way to Natsu's house

"See you tomorrow!" Lisanna said

"See yah tomorrow!" Natsu agreed

Natsu received Happy and brought him inside

"Well Happy hi I'm Natsu, nice to meet you!"

The cat agreed with a meow

"I can tell we will be the best of friends!"

* * *

 **That's it guys please review and comment for more and I'll see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys…**

 **Yeah sorry for kinda of forgetting to upload…**

 **I'm an idiot.**

* * *

"Meow"

…..

"Meow"

"Hmm…"

"Meow"

"Ok fine I'm up now yah happy?" Natsu said groggily

Happy gave his signature happy face as confirmation.

Natsu sighed and checked his alarm clock,

"SEVEN-THIRTY! OH CRAP!

He quickly started to get dressed.

He put on his school uniform and hurried out the door without grabbing something to eat.

Right before he left he saw a note on his door, it read….

 _Sorry Natsu you took too long, see you at school!_

 _-Lisanna_

"Good for you, at least you don't have to face _her!"_ He said to himself and bolted to school.

* * *

He quickly got to school only to be stopped by an all to scary face.

"NATSU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LATE!?"

"I'M SORRY ERZA!" Natsu stuttered

Erza Scarlet, the student council president and pretty much the most athletic person in the world.

"Do I need to kick your ass out of bed every morning so you can make on time?" She bluntly stated

Now while it's known Natsu is pretty much the strongest person to some, they haven't met Erza, the only known person to ever stop him.

"No, I'm sorry I overslept." He said head lowered

"It's fine as long as you don't do it again." She said then smiled

"Come on, get up." She giggled

Now while she is a force to be reckoned with she is also a beauty to behold.

Her hair is as red as her name states, scarlet!

Not only her hair stands out, she has the most gorgeous face, not to mention her perfect body.

"Jeez Erza do you always have o be like that!?" Natsu said

In truth Erza and Natsu are best friends and they always treated each other as such.

"Yep! And I won't be joking next." Her voice stern

"Now get to class!"

"Hai!" He cowardly spoke as he scurried away

* * *

"Natsu what took you so long?"

"Sorry Lisanna I was talking to my friend." Natsu said

"It's fine, Gosh you worry me sometimes." Lisanna said with a smile

"Alright settle down." The teacher announced

The teacher started his lesson although Natsu however was just wanted to talk

"So how was your day?" He whispered to Lisanna

"I don't know, it just started." She giggled back

"Hmm….ok, what is your favorite animal?" He asked

"Why do you want to know?" She questioned

"Trying to start a conversation."

"But were in class."

"But class is boring."

"Fine, my favorite animal is a penguin."

"Why?"

"Because it's cute."

"Okay then wh…." Natsu didn't get to finish his question as a book hit him square in the face.

"Natsu pay attention and stop talking to your girlfriend!" The teacher said angrily

The class laughed, Natsu was about to say Lisanna wasn't his girlfriend but the teacher probably wouldn't care.

"You ok?" Lisanna looked at him worried

"Yeah I'm fine." Natsu was said

The teacher continued…

"Now as I was saying…"

* * *

"Finally!" Natsu jumped in the air like he won the lottery

"Jeez you really are such a trouble maker!" Lisanna giggled

Natsu decided to walk home with Lisanna

"Hey do you want to do something today?" Natsu asked

"Sure where do you want to go?" Lisanna questioned

"I was kinda of hoping you would know." Natsu said

 _He's such a kid!_ Lisanna thought

"Well how about….your place!"

"Okay then, sounds like a plan!" Natsu said cheerfully

* * *

They both walked in and sat on Natsu's couch

"So how was yo…."

She was interrupted by a growl louder than a dragon itself, she traced back to Natsu.

"Did you eat anything?"

"Well only lunch but little to nothing." Natsu stated

"Okay then let's make dinner." Lisanna suggested

"Alright!" Natsu cheered

Lisanna headed towards the fridge to see what Natsu had.

She found Happy sitting next to his bowl, looking like he was expecting some food

"Natsu did you forget to feed Happy?" Lisanna glared at him from the kitchen

"Yeah, my bad, his food's in the fridge!" Natsu instructed

She opened the door to find countless bottles of hot sauce and so much fish that an aquarium would be jealous.

"Nothing but hot sauce and fish!" Lisanna exclaimed

"Natsu you are going to kill yourself with all this hot sauce!" She told him

"So what are going to make!" Natsu shouted back

Lisanna walked back to Natsu.

"Let's just order pizza." She sighed

"Fine but in the meantime let's talk." Natsu said with a serious look

"Talk about what?" She asked nervously

She never saw Natsu so serious

"Let's talk about your past."

Lisanna sat down, all ears.

* * *

A dark figure stands in front of a house

"So this is where you are."

The figure walks up to the door listening through the door."

He can hear muffled voices and caught some of what they were saying

"Hey you, what are you doing!" someone shouted from across the street

The figure ran away

"Next time then, Little Lisanna." The figure smirked

* * *

"Wait, so you burnt your eyebrow while messing with matches?" Lisanna laughed

"Hey it was my dad's fault for leaving them out!" Natsu sputtered…

" _So let's talk about your past." Natsu said_

" _What about my past" Lisanna asked nervously_

" _Mostly about what I did because of you." He grinned_

" _Wouldn't that be your past then."_

" _Well you were with me so it is your past to." He explained_

" _Okay then, go and tell." Lisanna said_

"Next don't tell me to get matches." Natsu whined

"Fine you Pyro!" She giggled

"Noo! Don't turn into Gray!" He shouted

The doorbell rings

"Ooo! Pizza's here!" Natsu cheers

* * *

"Thanks Natsu for inviting me over." Lisanna said

"I should be thanking you it was your idea." Natsu said proudly

"See yah later!" Lisanna said

"Bye!" Natsu shouted

She walked down the street and turned the corner

 _See you soon_

* * *

 **If you hate me after not uploading in almost forever**

 **I'm sorry!**

 **I'll upload sooner!**

 **I'll make sure the next one's longer to!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys I'm back and tomorrow is my bday so I'm uploading today**

"Hey!Natsu come on or were gonna be late!"

"Ugh! I'm coming give me a minute!"Natsu shouted back

He was half dressed and totally needed a shower, He was scurrying to get ready dousing his body in cologne and putting his shirt on only finding that he put it on backwards.

"Can this get any worse?" He said obviously annoyed, and as if on que he heard meowing and a rushed to find the cause to find Happy meowing next to some broken glass.

"Why Happy!"He scurried to find the cleaning supplies aka a broom and dust pan to clean the mess.

"Natsu I'm leaving without you!"Lisanna yelled, she stared at the door and heard a crash along with loud meowing.

"Jeez, alright I'm coming in!" She said to hear no response, she walked in to find broken glass a scurrying Natsu and a loud cat.

"What happened in here, what stampeded through here!"Lisanna waltzed into the kitchen and startled Natsu which made him hit his head on the counter.

He rubbed the back of his head trying to feel for a bump.

"Ow!Lisanna how did you get in?" Asked the pinky

"You leave the door unlocked and by the way you should start making a habit of locking it."she giggled

"As a matter of fact I do lock it just...not very often." He said sheepishly

"Okay now come on we're going to be late!"

Natsu stood up his hand on his head while the other was holding a tray of broken walked over to the trash can to dispose of the shards when Lisanna tapped Natsu on the shoulder.

"Natsu you're bleeding look at your hand."

Natsu looked down at his right hand to see a cut on his hand and a trail of blood running down it.

"Stay here I'll get a bandage."Lisanna hurried to find the bandages while Natsu sat down on a stool waiting for her to come back

She came back with running with rubbing alcohol and bandages

"Now this might sting a little."Lisanna poured the alcohol on his hand causing him to flinch with pain

"Are you ok?"She got closer to his face to notice any pained expression causing him to blush, noticing how close she was to his face she backed away, pink also tinting her cheeks

"Sorry, I was ju..."

"It's fine you were just checking if I was fine."

She grabbed the bandages and placed one on his arm.

"There all done now let's go!"she finally exclaim after 5 minutes of awkward silence

They made there way to school not noticing a couple of black vans following ever so slowly.

.

.

"Now it's time Little Lisanna." Said the dark figure

"I've already sent out soon idiots with guns to come and get you."

"Let's see if you can escape this little problem!"

The figure laughed maniacally and grinned.

A phone rang, the figure yelled angrily into the phone "What you damn ingrate!"

A man on the other end cowardly spoke"Sorry sir but when do we get paid?"

"After you bring me the girl alive, and please try and disobey me and you will have never known what the word pain meant until you've met me!"

The figure hung up the phone angrily "Jeez they really are a bunch of idiots, well they also never failed a mission surprisingly!"

"As long as they get her it's fine!"

.-..

.

"We made it!"Natsu exclaimed

He then put his hands on his knees and finally got a little break from his crazy morning.

Both walked to class ready to start class when as they entered the classroom the intercom turned on

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!WE GOT THIS PLACE SURROUNDED!CALL FOR HELP AND YOU GET A MOUTHFUL OF LEAD!"

Everyone jumped and was freaking out, suddenly the door busted open to reveal with a shotgun cocked and loaded

"Stay quiet or else!"

His gun pointed at the students, The girls shrieked and hid behind the guys who were scared as hell!

The goon laughed at how successful he was at scaring the crowd, all except for one "So we have a tough guy here huh!"

"Hey pinky, you aint scared?"the goon laughed maniacally and aimed the gun at his chest, Natsu looked at him with a dead stare and didn't look away.

"Fine, take this then!" He then turned his gun and hit Natsu square in the chest causing Natsu to stagger back.

"Your lucky you're not the intended target, it's some girl with white"The gunman then spots Lisanna behind Natsu,"You there, come here!"

The gunman pointed to Lisanna and looked at her with a perverted grin

"You look cute I might take you by myself!"

Hearing this Natsu grabbed the man by the shirt causing the man to get startled and drop the gun.

"Say that again, In dare you!" Natsu stare sent shivers down the man's spine as if he was looking into his soul.

"Now listen closely bub, I dont want you to talk just listen, Lisanna is staying with me! If you so much as look at her like that again you will literally be in hell!"Natsu then decided to do the reasonable thing, punch him in the god damn face.

The punch sent the man flying out the door he entered and left a bruise covering more than half his face, he was also bleeding from the side of his head leaving the man brutally beaten and afraid.

"Y..You're a monster!" The man stuttered

"Now who's the real monster, the guy who punched you or the one who pulled a gun and tried to take Lisanna?!"Natsu asked sternly

Natsu then punched him again this time knocking him out cold, he then turned to the class,

"Listen up, stay in here and stay quiet."

Natsu started leaving when he was stopped by a hand, he turned to see Lisanna looking at him scared to death

"Natsu where are you going?" She didn't want his next answer to be the one she thought it was,

"Isn't that obvious! I'm going after the person who tried to take you from me!"

.-

.

 **that escalated quickly!**


End file.
